Soul Touched
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: Post s6 AU: The Head and the Heart are together again. Or: Shiro and Allura revel in their reunion.


AN: This is what happens when you listen to the season six soundtrack and get a request for the One Bed trope. In this, Allura can pilot any lion due to them being tied to her life force but it just barely comes up.

Set kind of outside of canon post s6.

SA

SA

SA

The Garrison had limited space so everyone was doubling up.

They had come together automatically, without question, without words. That's how they were lately. The Head and Heart, incapable of being separated again. Even when his body healed for a week in the cryopod Allura was right there by his side. Shiro stood by the window with the blinds pulled aside. He was dressed only in his sleep pants. In the moonlight his white hair glowed with mystery. Allura reached a hand out to lightly run along his side. His skin was painted blue white due to the moon. Her fingers trailed the three claw marks left behind by Haggar. He'd gone through so much yet he was still here.

Her Black Paladin.

"Shiro."

He turned to look at her. She had the long night shirt that went with his pants. Her hand rested on the remains of his right bicep. He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of her hand on him. His eyes opened. Her eyes shifted. The wall that was usually there dropped down, leaving just her. This woman that lost so much yet fought desperately so no one else would have to suffer as she had. His hand lifted up and laid on hers.

"Allura."

His voice was so soft, so faint, she would have doubted she heard it if her eyes were not already fixated on his face. She could still remember that day when she laid her hands on Black, when she finally understood the message the Lion had been trying to convey to her but with a locked up voice. Zarkon had done something to the Lions in that battle when they lost Shiro. She had felt her bond with the Lions shift but was not strong enough to understand what was wrong.

But in that instant, she understood.

Shiro's tired energy had risen from the belly of Black to touch hers. It was as if they had met bare palm to palm and then he just fell into her and her body eagerly soaked him up into herself. That was when they _truly_ touched. Memory to memory, heart to heart, one mind, one body.

There was no Shiro or Allura. It was Shiro _and_ Allura.

Then having to let him go to enter his body...after experiencing that euphoria it had been so hard to do. She could somewhat understand why Black had clung onto him so much that her quintessence had practically covered his. But ever since then, her soul longed for his. To be connected once more.

The ache must have shown on her face.

Shiro stepped up to her so their bodies were touching. Her eyes half closed as he touched her neck, slid up to her cheek and into her hair. His head bent down. They touched so lightly, so softly, her lips craved for more. She stared up into his eyes, saw that same rawness that was inside of her in his beautiful gray eyes.

He kissed her more firmly. Hungrily. She grew taller. Stronger. He grunted as he was pushed against the wall. She didn't stop. Her lips devoured his as their bodies touched but her shirt was in the way. His arm went up her thigh and under her shirt.

"Yes," she whispered.

They were getting closer. She could feel her soul reaching out for his. He kissed back more open mouthed, more desperately. She responded in kind. He pushed her a little. She let him walk her away from the wall. Her legs hit the edge of the bed. She fell down willingly, let the sheets take her as he climbed over her. Her hair laid in tussled curls on the pillows. He touched one and brought it up to his lips to kiss. She took that moment to shrink back to her regular size.

She wanted this as they were.

He leaned over her and dropped down completely. Their legs tangled as their tongues. Breaths mingled. Words were whispered, hushed promises murmured into each other. She writhed as he rocked against her, teased her while teasing himself. He shuddered as her teeth grazed his neck and shoulder, leaving marks on his fair skin.

He pushed her shirt up. She slid it off all the way.

She cried out as he continued his worship down her breasts.

" 'Lura," he rasped.

Right now, all he wanted to know was her.

It was always her ever since the beginning when she fell out of that cryopod then easily twisted Lance's arm behind his back and fiercely looked at the intruders into her castle. He knew he was taken, completely and with no regrets, when she stepped back onto the bridge in her space suit and hair pinned up with courage and determination burning in her eyes as she declared they would stay and fight Sendak on Arus.

_'We're with you princess,'_ he had answered.

"I'm with you," he whispered into her ear.

He slid inside her slowly. She took him in willingly, lovingly. She arched her neck off the pillow as he stilled completely inside her. Their souls just touched. The first note sung out in her veins.

"I'm right here," she breathed out.

Her nails gripped his biceps as he pulled out then slid back in. Out, in, out. Fullness, emptiness. A steady rhythm of yearning and ache. Her body moved with him as their souls mingled and danced. Tears were slipping out of her eyes. She felt a couple of drops slip down from his face and land on her cheek.

"Come here love," she beckoned.

He continued to thrust as he put the side of his face against hers. Her arms went around him, supporting him, embracing him, leading him to thrust at a new angle. She shivered against him as he followed her lead. Her lips grazed his ear. He groaned as her tongue followed the shell of his ear and pulled it into her mouth.

"Hold on," he choked out, "hold on."

"I am. I will. I will."

His thrusts were getting faster. Harder. She clung on as she let herself drift into his frantic breaths, the sweat of their skin, the warmth of his mouth as he tried placing kisses on the side of her face. She let herself feel his muscles contract against her, his heartbeat speed up as he was lost in the sensation of both their souls and their physical bodies.

She was the sun, the life giver.

He was the moon, basking in her light.

"Ah!"

He mouthed the fast pulse in her neck again. Hungry, fire licking heat radiated off of her. Her markings glowed. She was coming upon Oriande in all its white glory.

"Go," he grunted out, "go there. _Now_."

Her mind exploded in brilliant light. He buried his face in her soft hair as he thrusted harder. Harder - he moaned her name into the mattress as energy broke over him and spilled into her. He panted hard, his hand fisted the sheets like it was the only thing keeping him anchored and not floating off into space. In that moment, their souls were one. They were glowing together equally, as one.

Head and Heart combined...

"Shiro," she murmured.

He opened his eyes. He had collapsed on top of her. He moved to get off. She kept her legs around him. He slumped back on her. Her fingers ran through his sweaty hair. He placed little kisses along her throat. One of her legs shifted down his. He jerked when her big toe ran along the bottom of his foot.

"Hey," he nipped the tip of her ear.

She ran her foot along his toes. He shifted his leg so he'd trap her wandering foot in place. She grinned at him before giving his backside a good squeeze.

"Don't want to play?"

"I most certainly do," he nibbled down her ear. "But my feet are off limit."

She turned them so they lay on their sides. His left arm draped over her waist. He lightly ran his fingers along the curve of her back. She let her hand follow his collarbone and down his chest. He closed his eyes as he took in the sensation of touch. There was nothing like dying to make him truly appreciate it.

"Shiro."

He opened his eyes. She touched his cheek.

"Stay with me?"

He turned his head to kiss her palm. "I'm always with you."

With that, she felt hope bloom inside her once more.

SA

SA

SA


End file.
